


Jealous|one shot

by Huiwonki_life



Series: Pentagon One-shots [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jealousy, Kang Hyunggu - Freeform, Love, M/M, Pentagon, Possessive Behavior, Veela, ko shinwon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huiwonki_life/pseuds/Huiwonki_life
Summary: Nobody at school dared to touch his boyfriend because everyone understood who he belonged to and didn't dare try. Shinwon could be very scary if need be.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Series: Pentagon One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938460
Kudos: 5





	Jealous|one shot

<hyunggu!> A voice was heard from across the hall. Shinwon has always been jealous of everything that belonged to him. And one of those things was absolutely untouchable. Her boyfriend Kang Hyunggu by all was called Kino.

Kino was quite famous at school mainly with girls and Shinwon was too, but he couldn't care less as long as no one touched his boyfriend.

In that case he would use his popularity to slowly get closer to her (or him) and then destroy him inside.

All of this has happened several times before, but no more when Kino found out and scolded him. Shinwon is a Veela and is very protective of his boyfriend, he knows he should give him some space to make friends but he can't.

Just the thought of his angel next to a creature as horrible as humanity made him furious. Nobody at school dared to touch his boyfriend because everyone understood who he belonged to and didn't dare try. Shinwon could be very scary if need be.

But it seems the new girl (even a bit of a slut) didn't get it. It was now the third time he had caught her talking to his love and he had done nothing but use her chilling looks in a vain attempt to make her understand the message.

 _I'll kill her now_ , Shinwon found himself thinking.

<Hey Hyung!> His little angel smiled.  
Shinwon didn't usually kiss Hyunggu in front of people but he did in rare cases like this.  
He kissed him passionately in front of everyone and opened his eyes for a second to see the shocked face of the little girl.After he finished kissing him he smiled at him as if nothing had happened.  
<Hyung what happened ?! You usually never want to kiss me in public!>  
<Oh I just missed you ..>

  
I look at the slut with a grin and walked away taking my boyfriend's hand.

No one could touch, speak or even look at his boyfriend.  
He just belong to Shinwon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little one shot about my favorite group.


End file.
